


Entrapment

by misura



Category: The Barrow Series - Mark Smylie
Genre: Fade to Black, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: A 'chance' encounter in the baths.
Relationships: Stjepan Black-Heart/Godewyn Red-Hand
Comments: 2
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Entrapment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devilc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/gifts).



Judging by Godewyn's grin, he thought he'd caught Stjepan off guard - as if anyone who knew Stjepan well enough to know which baths he preferred wouldn't also know him well enough to warn him. As if Stjepan hadn't been coming here for years and years, with plenty of people in this city willing to do him a favor.

 _Godewyn Red-Hand, you're still as much of a fool as ever,_ Stjepan thought, as he allowed a hint of surprise to show on his face, pretending he hadn't known full well that Godewyn would be here.

As if by accident, Stjepan dropped his gaze lower, to Godewyn's cock.

He judged it highly unlikely that he'd been the first to look, for all that Godewyn's expression seemed a mix between smugness and wariness, as if he'd somehow talked himself into believing that coming here would only involve - _what? Seeing me surprised? Impressing me with your ability to find me?_ Stjepan didn't bother keeping his thoughts off of his face.

Godewyn half-rose, as did his cock.

Stjepan decided it was time to move this ... confrontation, conversation, encounter elsewhere. It wouldn't do to disturb the other guests and perhaps get himself banned from the New Baths for making a scene.

He turned away, making sure the movement was slow, deliberate - _I'm not afraid of you_ , which was true, given that there was a world of difference between having a healthy distrust of someone who had never shown much signs of possessing either morals or a conscience (or an abundance of common sense, arguably) and fearing them.

Walking towards the rooms at the back, Stjepan didn't bother looking back to check whether or not Godewyn was following.

If he was, well and good; if not - well, Godewyn's cock might be the largest in the building right now, but it was hardly the only one.

**Author's Note:**

> welp, can't seem to write anything of actual length for these two, sorry
> 
> happy Yuletide, and I hope you enjoyed these two tiny slices of holiday cake!


End file.
